The Ceremony
by MsMandi
Summary: Konoha lost many amazing ninja in the 4th Ninja War, and today they gather to honor one of them. It's a one shot unless I find the inspiration to expand it.


Chapter 1- The Ceremony

"Hokage-Sama, Hokage-Sama! The Kazekage has arrived," yelled Moegi as she burst through the office door.

"Thank you Moegi, I guess it is time to start the ceremony."

"Hai," said her assistant as she hurried to finish the last minute preparations and get the Kazekage in place.

She stood there looking out her window missing him intensely. The flashback hit her violently, causing her to stumble. She remembered him lying on the battlefield, covered in blood, dying. She rushed to him, "Hang on, don't die on me," she screamed as she ran to him. "I'm going to heal you. Don't die on me!"

She trembled as she opened her eyes, and the tears began to flow. "Dammit! I'm the Hokage now; I have to keep it together. I can cry later," she lectured herself. Turning herself to leave, she steeled herself against the tears. Vowing to cry after.

The sun shone bright, the heat beating down on the buildings, causing everyone, young and old to sweat. Despite that all of Konoha and many from across the Land of Fire had turned out for the ceremony to honor their fallen hero. "If only you could see this Naruto, you'd be so happy. You're no longer the outcast," she thought to herself as she stepped to the platform to join the Kazekage.

Flanked by his brother and sister, Gaara stepped up to greet the Hokage of Konoha. "Sakura, so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you as well Gaara," she replied. She turned to great the others, "Temari, Konkuro. Welcome back." She smiled and bowed to the Sand siblings. Looking at Gaara she asked, "are you ready to start?"

Gaara nodded and it began.

"I want to thank all of you for gathering today. It does my heart good to see so many of you. I look out upon you and I see those who knew and loved Naruto. And I know that he is looking down over us and smiling. We all miss you Naruto." Forcing the tears back, she smiled, "And now, the Kazekage has a few words he would like to share."

As she stepped back for Gaara to speak, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She startled, and then she heard someone whisper "Thank you Sakura."

"Naruto," she murmured. "I miss you so dearly. It was you who should have been Hokage, not me."

"I miss you too Sakura. Take care of this village. I love you."

And like that the hand from her shoulder disappeared, and she was alone again.

Temari nudged her, "Sakura, it's your turn."

She snapped back into reality, "thanks." She looked to Moegi and nodded for her to move the tall covered monument up to the platform.

She stepped back up to speak, thinking of what had just happened. Once again, staunching the flow of tears she began to speak. "It's been five years since the end of the ninja war. We lost many excellent ninja, and today I am proud to unveil the new memorial to those we lost in the battle."

At that point, Moegi heaved off the sheet to display the 5-foot tower of ivory, into it carved the names of those who died in the ninja war. The crowed erupted in applause, clapping and yelling many with tears streaming down their faces.

"I will now read, just a few of the names of those we lost five years ago." Sakura braced herself, reading the names of all the people she'd lost was sure to make her cry.

"Aburame Shino"

"Akimichi Choji"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Inuzuka Kiba."

"Maito Gai"

"Mitarashi Anko"

"Rock Lee"

"Shiranui Genma"

"Umino Iruka"

"And finally, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura took a moment before addressing the people again. As she turned she smiled. "Thank you again for coming today to honor Uzumaki Naruto, and all those that fell with him. I hope you all enjoy the festivities today, celebrating Narutos' birthday. Have fun, and remember our hero. And thank you to the Kazekage for joining us, as an ally of Konoha, and a close friend on Narutos." She bowed to Gaara, and then the people gathered. She turned to go, needing the solitude of her office. When she arrived, she locked the door. Drawing the blinds, enveloping herself in darkness, she cried. Silent tears for the one she lost, the one she loved. The one she would never see again.


End file.
